艾奇德娜的誘惑
戰鬥資訊 上級= 艾奇德娜的誘惑‧上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技終結艾奇德娜 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 艾奇德娜 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 艾奇德娜的誘惑‧超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成水屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 不使用「綠魔法」 |mission-4 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (3) |monster = |boss = 艾奇德娜 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 艾奇德娜的誘惑‧覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用幻獸終結「艾奇德娜」 |mission-3 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-4 = 不使用道具 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 艾奇德娜之吻 |reward-3 = 信賴度莫古利 (ALL 10%) |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 艾奇德娜 |drop = }} 艾奇德娜（覺醒級） 能力 Preemptive attack * Soul Siphon: Hybrid damage (2x) as MP drain (100%) to one enemy and inflict petrify (70%) to one enemy Conditional attacks * Ecdysis: Cure all status ailments to caster ** Used whenever it's inflicted with status ailments. * Flare: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies and inflict blind (80%) to all enemies ** Used every 3 turns below 50% HP threshold. ** Can be prevented by making it counter silence. * Tremor: Earth physical damage (4x) to all enemies and inflict paralyze (50%) to all enemies ** Used every 3 turns below 50% HP threshold. ** Can be prevented by making it counter blind. * Seduce: Inflict charm (100%) for 2 turns to one enemy ** Reuse cooldown of 2 turns, excluding additional cast due to silence below 50% HP threshold. * Soul Siphon: Hybrid damage (2x) as MP drain (100%) to one enemy and inflict petrify (70%) to one enemy ** Reuse cooldown of 5 turns, excluding additional cast due to blind below 50% HP threshold. 技能攻击 * 每回合5次攻击。 * (1回合最多1次) 龙卷风: 对全体造成风属性魔法伤害 (2x) 一定几率造成 混乱 (35%) * (1回合最多1次) 毒爪: 对全体造成物理伤害 (2.3x) 一定几率造成 中毒 (30%) * (1回合最多1次) 死亡之吻: 对一人造成 即死 (50%) * (1回合最多1次) 榨取血液: 对一人造成混合伤害 (2.5x) 恢复 HP (100%) 一定几率造成 生病 (80%) * 普通攻击 * (HP 50%以下，每3回合) 核爆:对全体造成大威力火属性魔法伤害(具体多少我也不知道反正没抗性很疼) * (HP 50%以下，每3回合，核爆之后) 地震:对全体造成大威力土属性魔法伤害(具体多少我也不知道反正没抗性很疼，而且是多段攻击) 策略 * Single target ailments/effects: Death, charm, petrify, disease, MP drain, HP drain. * AoE ailments/effects: Blind, confuse, paralyze, poison. * Use a unit capable of curing all ailments, like Ling, Terra, or Rem. You can also use Luka, Tilith, or Cloud of Darkness, but their status cure doesn't include petrify. Make sure that this unit will not be disabled themselves by equipping status immunity equipment or materia. Ling has innate status immunity on all disabling ailments. Refia can also cure all ailments with her LB. * Charm is not a status ailment and the effect is similar to Stop. It can be removed with dispel or death. Dispelling your unit with Dispel spell requires Dualcast and re-targetting. Alternatively, use Bushido - Freedom or Fingersnap. * Even with a status healer, it's still recommended to nullify confuse on other units to not waste turns. * MP drain will be an issue if you don't have any MP sustain from auto-refresh or from other source like Noctis or Bartz. You can use items but it'll fail the "不使用道具" mission. * If you are having a difficulty with the missions, challenge them several times, clearing different ones. * Use Provoke or Draw Attacks to attract death to a single unit. Consider getting Safety Bit from Fat Chocobo in Sorcerer's Hideaway, it's helpful when equipped with your provoke unit as it has petrify and death immunity. * It'll waste 1 action using Ecdysis whenever it's inflicted with silence or blind. You can use this to effectively reduce its number of attacks from 5 to 4 per turn. * It'll cast either stronger abilities or ailment counter every 3 turns below 50% HP threshold: ** If it's inflicted with silence, it will cast Soul Siphon or Toxic Claw instead. ** If it's inflicted with blind, it will cast Soul Siphon or Tornado instead. * All of its damage abilities are hybrid attacks with different damage type (e.g. Hybrid-Physical or Hybrid-Magic). Their damage scale off ATK or MAG as usual, but they are all dodgeable. High evasion unit will benefit in this trial. Party Guide (ELT) Ideal 5 Man Comp and Strat Party: Refia, Minfilia, Cecil, Orlandeau, Orlandeau * Refia w/ Carbuncle - Dual Cast/Great mage robe * Cecil w/ Golem - Grand Helm/Patches/Jeweled Ring * Minfilia w/ Shiva- Vestment of Mind/Prot of Gods * Orlandeau, Diabolos > Odin- DW/847 ATK/Safety * friend Orlandeau w/ Diabolos or Odin - DW/910 ATK * Turn 1: Minfilia - Leader's Disposition, Orlandeau - Divine Ruination x2, Refia - Embolden, Cecil - Focus (Provoke if he has Safety Bit). Note that someone will have no mana. * Turn 2: Minfilia - Breeze Guard, Refia - Curaja x2 (or Curaja + stona), Cecil - Defend (Curaja if Refia did stona), Orlandeau - Divine Ruination x2 * Turn 3: Minfilia - Soil Guard, Refia - Curaja x2 (or Curaja + stona/res), Cecil - Defend (Curaja if Refia did not 2x cure), Orlandeau - Divine Ruination x2 Note: Demon Killer from Diabolos will do more damage than any other esper for Orlandeau. If you 32 chain the double ruination, boss dies on the 5th turn, which allows you to use the esper for overkill, earning "kill with esper" achievement. Add an extra turn each time that both Orlandeaus do not double cast Divine Ruination. It's a very easy fight if you can use this party comp and meet the atk requirements for Orlandeau's ATK. If you need a 6th unit, take Ling and cast dance of death each turn, will drastically reduce incoming damage when she is silenced and blind each turn as it stops her from casting the high damage abilities of Flare etc, and limits her to 4 attacks rather than 5. 1 is used to cleanse herself at the start of the turn. Minfilia is only used to reduce damage from Tornado/Tremor/stop confusion from affecting units without any resists. All units needs 4200+ HP. If you miss wind resist for any reason after turn 2, Tornado/venom claw/poison damage hits for 3900-4100 if you only have 180-200 SPR. 攻略短片 上級 超級 覺醒級 Category:次元夾縫 Category:降臨之間